


Oopsy! Daisy II Miraculous Ladybug x Fem. OC

by ittybittykika



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Badass Alix Kubdel, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, F/F, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Team, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Kwamis, Original Miraculous Ladybug Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Female Character, Plagg Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ittybittykika/pseuds/ittybittykika
Summary: Before you read there are a lot of things that need to be stated!!This is a Miraculous x Fem. OC, so to start off, your favourite ships (Marinette x Adrien etc.) will not be shown as much!!The main writing will typically only be written when Ayumi (The OC) is around, so other characters will typically not get their own moments together.Second, this is kind of a rewrite of MLB. You can find below the chronological list that I wrote down, (using https://miraculousladybug.fandom.com/wiki/Timeline as a reference). There are different ways of watching the show, but this is the order I will be following for this fanfic!!Now let’s get on to what I believe is the most important; what changes from the original story.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Original Female Character(s), Alix Kubdel/Original Female Character(s), Luka Couffaine/Original Female Character(s), Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Oopsy! Daisy II Miraculous Ladybug x Fem. OC

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read there are a lot of things that need to be stated!! 
> 
> This is a Miraculous x Fem. OC, so to start off, your favourite ships (Marinette x Adrien etc.) will not be shown as much!!
> 
> The main writing will typically only be written when Ayumi (The OC) is around, so other characters will typically not get their own moments together.
> 
> Second, this is kind of a rewrite of MLB. You can find below the chronological list that I wrote down, (using https://miraculousladybug.fandom.com/wiki/Timeline as a reference). There are different ways of watching the show, but this is the order I will be following for this fanfic!!
> 
> Now let’s get on to what I believe is the most important; what changes from the original story.

Kwami’s Use

What do kwami’s really do? Be a friend; eat some food? Well besides the obvious transforming use of them, in the story they will be more of a guide like how Master Fu sorta was.

✧.*༄ 

Being able to know each others identities

They will be less 'blind' in connecting the lines, but there will still be some 'cartoon logic'.

For example Marinette canonically knows almost every heros identities excluding Chat Noirs. If they aren't supposed to know each others identities (which was never really mentioned and I believe Marinette made that up) 

✧.*༄ 

Side Powers

Remember the macaron or cake, the kwami would eat to get a new power just for one episode? Yeah, no that will not exist in that story!

Sorry to those who liked it, but I felt as though they were only created just to have more villain options lol

✧.*༄ 

Marinette's Obsessive Crush

Again other ships will be hard to show, but here Marinette will start developing a crush; and no not an obsessive, stalker, going inside his house crush.

Although the main character, will be coming in later in the school year, Marinette's crush of Adrien is already formed; you'll see it slowly develop more and more :))

✧.*༄ 

Heros shown more/ working together more

I felt as though once all the heros got introduced they just came in whenever needed and not really had teamwork developing. 

✧.*༄ 

Opening feelings

Beside main characters expressing their feelings more in how they act in everyday life, side characters will as well!!

I felt like they didn’t really express how they felt; or if they did, actually keep their feelings for more than one episode.

✧.*༄ 

Chloe and Hawk Moth

Hahah they get their own section, because I'm probably going to do a lot with them.

First off Chloe. I feel like she deserves development, and that will be one of things on top of my list to do!!

Next is Hawk Moth, the weakest villain I've ever seen. Like I know it's a kids show, but he uses the same plan and never learns from all of his mistakes?

He's becoming a psychopathic, and has lost sight of his real goal, and instead manipulated his loved ones (like in Chat Banc), where he could've killed a teenage and his son would know of it, just to bring his wife back to life, and lock up Adrien up once more.

There's not much I can say about what I’m changing about them without spoiling too much, but just know they’ll probably be changed the most.

✧.*༄ 

There is probably more that I will change from the original plot, but here is some major changes :))

Cya soon (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡


End file.
